Death boy and Lightning girl
by hollyleaf22301
Summary: A Thalico story. Thalia and Nico one-shot. This is my first story no flames. I suck at summaries. COMPLETE!
1. Eavesdropping

**Hi guys, this is my first story. No flames plz. Review though! Sorry if it's short. Next chapters will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan . If I was would I make you wait for Blood of Olympus? Maybe...* Eyes glint evily***

* * *

Thalia`s pov.

I watched him walk past me, without a glance in my direction. I sighed. Little did he know I quit the Hunt for him. You may have guessed who it is. Yes the one and only Death Breath, Nico di Angelo. No one knew why I had quit the Hunt. Not even Annabth. Obviously, everyone questioned me. But I had my mouth shut. A little lightning works too. I sighed again and headed towards my cabin. I closed my eyes. How could I let this happend to me? He is just a boy! A stupid, oblivious and hot boy but still a boy. My mind did a double take. Did I just call Nico hot? I shook my head and opened he door to my cabin. Jason was in there knocked out. His snores filled the room. It was better than being lonely. I put on my pajamas and crawled in bed. I let my thoughts wander. I thought of training earlier and Nico. I thought of talking to Percy... and Nico. I thought of arrow practice and Nico. Nico, Nico NICO! I couldn't take my mind of of him. Why Aphrodite why?! I groaned into my pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nico`s pov.

I walked past Thalia on my way to my cabin. She looked so cute standing there. Her black hair to one side in that goth sort of way. I loved that about her. Wait, what? Is Aphrodite in my head or something? I didn't look at her because I felt I would do something stupid like stare or blush. My face was already starting to heat up with the thoughts in my mind. I shook my head and continued to walk to the Hades cabin. I opened the door and plugged in my iPod to the stereo. I'm a creature of the night, Hades doesn't need sleep. Okay well I do but you know what I mean. Th volume was low enough that the whole camp didn't here but loud enough for me to jam out. I played Three Days Grace and Hollywood Undead. How I love these guys. It's like they get me. At like 1 am I turned my speakers off and climbed into bed. Thalia`s face appeared in my head as I drifted to sleep.

I heard a knock on my door. "What do you want!" I yelled hiding my head under the pillow to block out the sunlight. " Can I come in?" Someone asked from outside. I sat up and pulled of my covers. I sat on the edge of the bed. I was pretty sure that was Annabeth." Sure." The door freaked open and to my surprise it was Thalia. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I didn't have a shirt on. At least I have a 6 pack. Fine I don't but I do have muscles. I caught her staring. Her face redened. Thalia cleared her throat. " Um, Percy was wondering where you were. He said he needed to talk to you." " Okay" I said getting up. I went to my drawer and put on a Three Days Grace t-shirt. I could've sword Thalia seemed disappointed. Then her face cleared and she asked," You like Three Days Grace, I love them!" " Yeah I do" my response sounded stupid in my ears. " Okay bye, see ya later." "See you later" She echoed. I walked toward the Poseidens cabin. I heard two people inside. It sounded like Annabeth and Percy. This is what I heard:

"Aww he like her"

" So they both like each other. It's time to call up Piper`s siblings"

" This is going to be fun."

" You know something Wise Girl?"

" It's scary when you actually agree with one of my plans and what if we're wrong? What if they don't like each other?"

"We`'ll have to see Seaweed brain"

"Okay"

I hear them kiss. Ugh

" I got to go, talk to you later Okay?"

"Okay Annabeth bye."

"Bye"

I panicked and tried to run and hide. I failed. Big time. I tripped over a garbage can and fell. Making a huge racket. I looked up and saw Annabeth staring down at me.

" So Nico, what you've been up to?" Annabeth questioned and smile threatening to appear on her face, even though she was trying to look serious and suspicious.

" Oh you know, chilling in garbage cans. The usual." I said nonchalantly. Or at least I think I said it like that.

"Whatever floats your boat , have fun! " Annabeth said waving goodbye. I picked myself up from th trash. I thought of the conversation I had overheard. Could they have been talking about me and Thalia ? Does that mean that Thalia likes me?


	2. Mission Thalico

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. I will update weekly, I updated twice this week cause I had some ideas. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Rick Riordan, but I wish I was!**

* * *

Thalia`s pov.

I was walking to Annabeth`s cabin when I saw him. He had on headphones and he was sitting down on the floor in front of Hades`s cabin. I also had headphones on. I pulled them of and hung them around my neck. Before I lost my courage I walked up to him. I sat down next to him. He looked up in surprise. " Hey Thalia." He smiled.

" Hi Nico. What you listening to? " He looked nervous. " Oh you know, music" I smirked. " I mean what kind of music Death Breath." " Oh, Linkin Park " I smiled at the mention of one of my favorite bands. " Can I listen?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. " Sure Pinecone Face" I took a earbud out of his ear and put in in my ear. I started to hum along to the song. Our shoulders touched as we shared the headphones. It was unbearable. I thought about leaning my head on his shoulder. No. That would be not very Thalia of me. I am not a softie. Nico layer down on the floor. I leaned back so I could still hear the song. The floor was warm from the sun`s touch. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wish I could stay like this forever. I can't deny it. I love Nico di Angelo. I heard footsteps to my right, from the ear I didn't have a headphone in. I looked up. Standing above us was Piper. She was followed by Annabeth and Percy. Oh no...

Piper was smirking and Annabeth was smiling like a maniac. I sat up. Nico pulled out his headphones, pulling mine out as well. Percy was standing in the background looking awkward.

" Hey guys, what's up?" Nico asked. " Oh nothing, you know just making the perfect couples" Piper responded. Nico didn't get the hint. " Who`d you get together? " Nico asked sounding generally curious. " No one yet, I'm working on it." She turned to me with a innocent look on her face," What's up Thalia?""My dad,duh." I said with a tone implying sarcasm. Percy laughed but stopped when Annabeth gave him a sharp look. "We should go guys, let's leave these love birds alone." She smirked and walked away with Annabeth and Percy behind her. My ears were burning. I was pretty sure my face was pink. I glanced at Nico, his face was red as well. " I got to go bye." I muttered and ran of to my cabin. Piper is going to pay for that.

* * *

Nico`s pov.

I watched her scurry away. She didn't leave before I saw that her cheeks were pink. She was blushing! It was nice just sitting with her. Not talking, just in a comfortable silence. Well as much silence as you get with Three Days Grace yelling in your ears. It was very hard to just sit there. I had to resist the urge to put my arms around her and just hold her. But now she was gone. It was all Piper`s fault. What was that even about? Who was she trying to get together? Was it me and Thalia? I doubted it. Zeus`s Girl had showed almost no signs in liking me except for that blush. But wouldn't any girl blush if someone called her and some boy lovebirds?

I got up and walked to the woods. I know, I know, demigods aren't supposed to walk in the forest alone, but do I look like I care? Anyways I could shadowtravel. Hopefully I wouldn't find myself in China again.

I climbed onto Zeus`s Fist and sat down. Why did my life have to be so difficult. Couldn't I just be one big happy? But every time I get happy Fate is like " Haha no.". I held my head in my hands. I groaned. Was life ever going to get better?

Piper`s pov.

I high fived Annabeth. Step one complete. Get them to see that the other has feelings. Check. I don't think I've seen anyone blush so hard! I love Thalico. Oh that's the couple name that I came up with. Isn't it so cute! Slow your roll Piper, you cannot turn into your siblings. Step two is up next. Get ready. I had officially name this operation. I called it, Mission Thalico.


	3. Courage

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I update weekly or twice a weekish. Don't mind any grammar mistakes, I'm not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. Or am I?**

* * *

Annabeth`s pov.

I was walking along the beach with Percy, but my mind was far from him. I thought about what had happened earlier today. I started to smile. Ah, true love.

"Why do you look so happy Wise Girl?" Percy murmured in my ear. He smelled like an ocean breeze. I didn't look into his eyes because I knew if I did, I would get lost in their depths.

" I was just thinking about "Mission Thalico" as Piper calls it." Percy nodded his head in agreement. We walked in silence for a while.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed. Percy jumped at my outburst. I laughed.

" What is it?" He asked. But I was already on my way to the Aphrodite cabin.

I knocked on the door. "Piper!" I called. The door swung open. Standing in front of me was Piper, she was wearing tattered jeans and a CHB shirt. At least she wasn't influenced my all that madness in there. When I say madness I don't mean cluttered. The Aphrodite kids are neat freaks. I meant the perfume. I could smell it and I wasn't even inside. It made me nauseous. She beckoned me in. I sighed and followed. I almost threw up because of the smell. Too much perfume. I coughed. The walls were pink. Too bright. Several other half-bloods were in there. They were talking, putting on makeup or looking through clothes. I don't know how Piper can stand it here. I focused back on Piper she had sat down on a bed which I guessed was hers because the cover was blue, unlike the other girly colors in the room. I sat down next to her and told her my plan.

* * *

Thalia`s pov.

I lay with my head in my pillow. At dinner, Chiron had announced a beach party. And it was Annabeth`s and Piper`s idea. I knew they were planning something.I don't own any bikinis or bathing suits and I don't ever plan to own one. If I want to go that means I'm taking a trip to the Aphrodite cabin. That is something I don't want to do.

I got up and left my cabin. I decided to go to the woods. Hopefully the Harpys wouldn't find me. I kinda like not being eaten. I took a stroll to my father's Fist. I saw a figure sitting on it already. I crouched down. I sneaked over to see who or what is there. I stood up abruptly. It was Nico. I started to turn away when a voice said, "You can stay." So I walked back to him. He was staring into the distance in deep thought. I sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?" "You." He looked at me his eyes wide, realizing what he had said. "Me? Why are you thinking about me?" He fumbled with his next words. " Uh cause you know I um - cause you just appeared and I didn't hear you coming." He had a proud gleam in his eyes, like he had won a competition. More like he made the worst cover up ever. "I know why you were thinking about me." Well, I had a clue but I wasn't going to admit it. "You do?" He said sounding unsure. His eyebrows crept up his face. "Yeah, I do" then I did something that I didn't know I had the courage to do. I kissed him. His eyes were wide and he looked surprised. But then his eyes closed and I felt him kiss back. It wasn't a long kiss but it wasn't a short one. I pulled back and I ran for my life. Ain't nobody got time to wait. (A/N who got that?) I hope that wasn't a mistake. I heard Nico calling me, I didn't look back.

* * *

Nico`s pov.

Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. She just... She... uhh.. ummm... oh my gods! Thalia Grace just kissed me! THALIA GRACE , DAUGHTER OF ZUES JUST KISSED ME! Wait she`s running away. " THALIA! WAIT!" I called after her but she didn't look back. Hard to get I see. Literally, that girl can run. It was like her life depended on it. I guess that means she likes me? The sad thing is, I don't think she knows that I don't like her. I love her.

* * *

Thalia`s pov.

I slammed the door to my cabin. Slipping down to the floor. My back against the wall. Jason was sleeping. Does he always sleep? I was glad he was asleep though. I don't want him to see me like this. What the Hades did I just do? Cradling my head in my hands I cried. Something I hadn't done since I lost Jason the first time. After a few minutes of that I counted to ten to get myself together. Wiping my tears I got up from my spot on the floor and sat on my bed. It was really late. I should get some sleep. Why am I crying. It's not that serious. I just kissed him right? But it was serious and I knew it. I got up and went over to Jason. He was still sleeping. He drools when he sleeps. Like Percy. Annabeth talks way to much about him. They are such a happy couple. I wish me and Nico could be like that. Stop it. I scolded myself. Thinking like that won't help you. But I can't help it. I wonder if Nico likes me. I'm pretty sure he does. Why did I kiss him? Am I crazy? Oh wait I am crazy no wonder. Haha yay...not. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. My heart stopped. It had to be Nico. I knew it. Who else would it be? My legs were frozen. They felt like led. The knock came again. My legs unfroze and moved to the door. I opened it slightly. Standing there was Nico. His hair gleaming in the moonlight. There was only one word to describe him that word was hot. I had to resist the urge to slam the door in his face. What would he say to me?

* * *

Nico`s pov.

I didn't think she would open the door. After I had slipped out of my shock I had run after her. Hoping to tell her that I liked her back. It took all my courage to knock on her door. Weird coming from the guy who went to Tartarus by himself. Now that I'm thinking about it, why didn't I just shadow travel. That would have been easier than running. Too late now.

The door creaked open. She stood there. Her eyes red. Had she been crying? Over me? Gods, this girl had fallen hard. But I felt the same. She looked at me warrily. We just stood there, studying each other, wondering who was going to talk first. Her eyes were like lightning. They flashed in the moonlight. So we just stood there. Looking in each other's eyes. Not knowing what to say. She looked away and took a deep breath," I'm sorry." She said. Her words were barely audible. She looked on the verge of tears. Thalia Grace. Crying. Well that was a first. I put my hand under her chin and picked her head up." Don't be." I whispered. And I did something I didn't think I would ever get a chance to do. I kissed Thalia. For the second time that night...

* * *

**Please review! No flammers though. Remember this is my first story. Sorry it's not long.**


	4. Peaceful

**Hey guys! I'm just going o say this: I didn't sleep last night because I was writing this so you guys better like it. Lol Review, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan! How many time do I have to you?**

* * *

Thalia`s pov.

The sun gleamed through my window. The clock said 8:06. My head pounded from lack of sleep. Why didn't I sleep well? Oh yeah. Nico. Yesterdays events flashed through my mind. The kiss. The run. The second kiss. The second kiss... It was even better than the first one. My groggyness suddenly erased , I sat up in my bed. Jason was already gone. Probably at breakfast. Standing up, I got dressed in black jeans and a shirt with lightning bolts. Percy had got me this shirt for my birthday. He had also gotten Annabeth one with a owl. Him and symbols.

After Nico had kissed me we had talked to each other. Small talk really. Oh and now I was officially his girlfriend. It had happened so fast. I'm still wondering if it was reality or if I had been dreaming. All I know is that I feel giddy. Not a feeling I feel normally. This is what it must feel like to be an Aphrodite girl. I didn't resist against the feeling. Me and Nico. Together. At last. Who would have guessed. Nobody knows. Unless Nico was already at breakfast telling everyone. I doubt that. He's to shy and stuff. I don't think I've ever felt so happy.

I walked to the Pavilion. I sat down at my table. Percy and Jason were already there. Chiron let the children of the big three sit next to each other since it got lonely. As I was sitting down Percy raised an eyebrow at my happy expression. Jason was almost done with his breakfast. Of course Percy`s food was all blue. That weirdo.

"Good morning Thals." Percy mumbled with a mouth full of food. " Sup Kelp Head" " Why do you look so happy? Not that you're not allowed to be happy, I mean, you know what I mean." I smiled at Percy. "You'll see." Was all I said. He didn't ask anymore question. Jason had been looking at us, probably wondering what was going on. He shook his head and threw away his food. I was finishing a bagel when I saw him. Nico had on blue jeans and a black shirt. He sat down next to me. My heart started to race. He rapped his arms around my waist. Percy`s mouth opened in shock. He glanced at Annabeth`s table. She was talking to one of her siblings." Imma go. Bye." He mumbled rushing off to Annabeth. " How was your night? " Nico murmured into my ear. His warm breath tickled."Amazing." I whispered. He laughed and pulled his arms away. "Mine too" It felt so nice not to be awkward around him. I looked behind me. Percy and Annabeth were at the Aphrodite table, talking to Piper. They were all stealing glances at us, but I didn't care who was watching. It felt like it was only me and Nico in the world. Nico ate nothing. Does he even eat? Never mind. I got up. "I have to go" I said wanting to stay next to him. "Okay. " He got up too. "Talk to you later" He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. He turned around and walked away. I heard gasps from the Aphrodite table. I mentally prepared myself for the gossip of a lifetime.

* * *

Nico`s pov.

My heart was doing a happy dance. After last night I felt so much better. I hadn't realized how much stress I had been carrying. I could now call her my girlfriend. Right now, I was walking to Zeus`s Fist. My favorite spot in the woods ever since yesterday. Sitting down on the rock, I looked around. The nymphs floated around. That got me thinking. Had any nymphs been watching us yesterday? Probably. I don't care though. I heard footsteps. The sound was comming from my right. I turned my head. Piper was standing there. A grin on her face. She may be the world's only non girly Aphrodite kid, but she was still Aphrodite`s girl. She walked towards me l, her feet crunching on the fallen leaves. She took a deep breath. "What the Hades just happened? Are you dating Thalia? You guys are do cute together! The two punk kids together! When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed? Matter of fact how does non of my sibling know? They are more interested in things like this than me. I took you guys long enough. Don't break up with her okay? You know she's liked you for like ever. I knew you liked her. It was kinda obvious. Kinda. Okay not really. Well, no one else knows except me and my siblings. We have noses for stuff like this. I'm rambling aren't I." She took in a gulp of air. How she said all of that without breathing I will never know. I started off," Yes I'm dating Thalia. This happened yesterday. I don't know why you weren't informed. And yes you are rambling." I skipped some questions. She won't notice. Her face lit up and she squealed. Her hand covered her mouth. " Oh no, next thing I'm going to start reading magazines. Too much time with siblings." She raced away, her braid swishing in her wake. Okay then... I can't just sit here. I have to much energy. I got up and walked towards the camp's more busy areas. I avoided all of Aphrodite`s children. Don't wanna get stuck in conversation with them. Sadly I bumped into someone else. Leo. His eyes lit up with mischief when he saw me. " So Nico, I heard your dating Thalia" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed. "Yeah, shoo." Well that sounded mean, but then again I didn't want to talk to this comedian. "Okay death boy. Touchy." He said walking away. I continued on my way, deciding at the last moment to head to my cabin. I had a spring in my step. Happiness.

* * *

Thalia`s pov.

I walked swiftly out of the Pavilion. Staying there would be suicide from the cause of Aphrodite girls. Sadly, I didn't walk fast enough. "So, what haven't you told me?" Annabeth asked pulling me back. I sighed with false resentment. I turned around. "Oh you know dating Nico. The usual." Annabeth beamed at me. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you guys liked each other! Oh well for plan Thalico." She jumped up and down like a 2 year old who had gotten a toy. "Plan what?" I asked. She stopped jumping." Notin" Hmm. I was pretty sure she had said plan thalico. Whatever that was. " Are you going to the beach party on Saturday?" She asked curiously. "Are you?" "Of course I am, it's my seaweed brain`s realm right there" How does all of our conversations end up about Percy? I decided to change the topic. "Maybe, anyways I got to go. Bye!" I walked away. Annabeth could sure be annoying ,but I guess that's what friends are for.

I had planed on archery practice ,but I didn't want to. I had a better idea. Find Death Boy. I walked towards his cabin. Maybe he would be in there. I saw him sitting not the steps to his cabin. He had his hands in his lap, looking around. He was hunched over and he appeared to be thinking about something. When he spotted me he smiled. I sat down next to him, enjoying the moment.

"What's up?"

"My dad, duh." He laughed at me remark. We sat there in content silence, not wanting to break the air of peacefulness.

" What are you thinking about?" I asked him. "You" I smiled and he smiled back. This time when he said that it wasn't awkward. It was comforting.

"Sorry to break this lovebird moment ,but Annabeth wants you Thalia." I looked up to see Piper standing above us, her hands on her hips. She backed up and walked away with a brief bye.

" I got to go I guess."

"Bye Lightning girl"

"Bye Death Boy" I smiled and turned away. What does Annabeth want?


	5. Fireworks

**I know I uploaded twice today but I worked on this all night. I think I am done with this story. Thanx for reading! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: You already know. I'm done repeating myself.**

* * *

Thalia`s pov.

I knocked on the Athena cabin`s door. Annabeth I opened it. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun.

"I heard you called for me?" Annabeth hit my arm "Ouch!" I whined. Annabeth laughed and walked in. I followed her. She sat down on a bed and patted the spot next to her. " I know I was talking to you but you kinda like, walked away. So details now." I sighed and told her everything, starting at me seeing him in the woods the night before. She stayed calm the whole time even though I could see the excitement bouncing around in her eyes. When I was done she looked at my face." Wow." She said her face serious. We both burst out laughing. Dragging in breaths between the fits of laughter. We both sighed at the same time. The other kids in the cabin were staring at us. One of them muttered for us to be quiet. These Athena kids were like librarians! "Lets go to dinner Thals. It's almost time." I stared out the window in surprise. Dinner ? Already? Wow this day went by fast. I got up. Annie reached out her hand and I pulled her up with a huff. "You're heavy you know?" I said to her. "I know." She responded. We walked to the Pavilion.

I sat down next to Jason after giving half of my food to Aphrodite as a thank you. First and last time of doing that. I ate my food and talked with my brother. He didn't ask me about Nico. Good boy. Percy was at the Athena table. Chiron hadn't noticed. I didn't see Nico at all. Oh wait there his was. He was at the Hades table. I wonder why. He could sit next to me because Chiron allowed it. Only the big three kids together though. Percy shouldn't be with the Athenian kids. I glanced at Jason. He was looking at Piper. Unlike Percy he wasn't a rulebreaker. Piper was though. She caught him looking and got up. She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. Sitting down she looked over at Chiron to make sure he hadn't seen and settled in. Oh well. I stood up and threw away my food. I pranced over to Nico. He was poking macaroni with a fork. I covered his eyes with my hands and asked," Guess who it is?" "Hmm, I don't know. " he joked and pulled my hands away from his face. I snuggled in next to him. Resting my head on his shoulder. He dropped his fork and put his arms around me, pulling me closer. Rapped in his embrace, I let the world fade away. All that mattered was me and Nico. I could finally call him mine.

* * *

Nico's pov.

My arms were locked around her. She smelled of pine trees. The smell you smell during the holidays. A good smell. Her hair was down and it shined in the dim light. I nudged her. "Come on, it's time for the campfire" Thalia stood up with no comment. We held hands as we walked, swinging our arms slightly. Sitting down next to each other, I played with her pitch black hair. Everyone sang the campfire songs. Chiron reminded everyone that tomorrow was the beach party. After the campfire, me and Thalia walked along the beach in silence. We saw Percy and Annabeth doing the same thing ahead of us. We left them alone. Nothing could ruin this moment.

I spoke to soon. A wave crashed down on me and Thalia even though we were far up on the shore.

Thalia screeched. Ahead of us, Annabeth and Percy were on the sand, roaring with laughter. Thalia pulled her wet hair out of her face. "PERCY!" She screamed. Percy stopped laughing and ran like his life depended on it. Which it probably did. Thalia gave chase. She caught up to him in a matter if seconds and jumped on his back, pulling him down. I trudged behind, standing next to Annabeth, watching Thalia go crazy on Percy. Percy yelled for Annabeth, but she stood there, shaking with silent laughter. When Thalia was done she got up and walked back towards me. Percy stood up. His shirt had burn marks from lightning and his hair stood up like it had been shocked. "Ouch" he mumbled. We all started laughing except for Percy who was rubbing his arm. "Well that'll teach him not to mess with me" stated Thalia with a triumphant expression." You think?" Annabeth asked laughing. Percy was limping towards us every step he said "ouch". When he reached us he poked Thalia and me and we instantly dried. Annabeth yawned. " Well I'm going to go to sleep. Bye Thalia, bye Nico." She dragged the beat up Percy with her. He obeyed and followed saying things about him needing to go to the infirmary.

I looked at Thalia." We should probably go to sleep to." I said reluctantly. "I guess so." She said. "I'll walk you to your cabin" We walked slowly towards Thalia`s place. When we got there she stopped and kissed my nose. "I love you.""I love you to." She closed the door. Three words. So much meaning. "There was only one thing, two do, three words, four you! I love you" the lyrics to that song played in my head. I smiled like an idiot as I walked to my cabin. I didn't even think about being lonely tonight. I fell asleep with an image of Thalia in my mind.

Knocking on my door woke me up. It was still dark outside. The clock read 2:39 am (A/N That is the time I am writing right now. Sleep can wait!) Who could be knocking at this hour? I got up and I opened the door. Thalia stood there in sweat pants and a plain shirt. She looked scared. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Something serious must have happened for her to come to me at this time. She looked down suddenly embarrassed. "Nightmares" she mumbled. I pulled her into my cabin. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked."You were leaving me and after you left a monster was trying to kill me." I hugged her. "I would never leave you." I murmered in her ear. "You can stay here if you want?" I asked uncertainty. She nodded and climbed in my bed. (A/N head out of the gutters ppl)She took my pillow and curled up. Okay then. Steal my blanket and my pillow. I slid in next to her. Soon I heard her soft snores. She had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep too.

I woke up with my arms around Thalia. She was still sleeping. Breakfast had started 15 minutes ago, the clock told. We could miss breakfast if it meant staying like this. The beach party was today also. I'll figure that out later. I stayed in the same position for another thirty minutes. I drifted off again.

A knock on my door startled me awake. Piper creaked open the door. "AWWWWE!" She squealed. "How cute!" Thalia looked up and unrapped my arms from her. We were both blushing furiously. "Oh sorry. Annabeth was wondering where you guys were." Piper said, blushing herself and closed the door. I sighed in relief. "We should go." Thalia muttered, the red from her cheeks fading. " Yeah." I said stupidly. I gave her one of my camp shirts. And got dressed myself in the bathroom. Piper who was still outside gave Thalia a pair of jeans she had gotten from her cabin. Piper left after that. I knew she had been eavesdropping. We walked out of my cabin. "Are you going to the beach party?" I asked. If she went I would go. Maybe. "I'm thinking about it. It doesn't start till 3 right" she responded." Yeah three." We walked to the camp store and bought some granola bars. (A/N do they sell those there?) We munched on them as we walked around. We stopped to watch the Demeter kids make the strawberrys grow. Katie Gardner was pushing Travis Stoll around. Scolding him for getting her off task. I laughed as Katie pushed Travis to the ground and pulled her down with him. My watch said it was two on the dot.

"Thalia. It's two. Are you going to the beach thing?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Bye then." She ran off to Athena's cabin. I watched her go and turned around, heading towards my cabin. I guess I'm going to the beach party.

* * *

Thalia's pov.

Annabeth was showing me bikinis. She had already picked one for herself. Of course it had owls on it. The bottom to hers was a skirt. I never liked showing skin. Ever since the Hunters anyways. I finally picked one that was black and silver. The bottom was a skirt like the one Annabeth had chosen. How did I not know Annabeth had a collection of bathing suits? She was letting me borrow one since I owned none. Piper was there also. Giving her advice. I tried it on. It fir. Good thing me and Annabeth were the same size. All three of us walked out and headed for the beach. Before we got there I could smell the barbecuing. Amazing. As we walked onto the sand I heard a whistle. I turned around and saw Percy whistling at Annabeth. She ran to him and smacked him playfully on the arm. Chiron had turned the temperature to 90°. Phew was it hot. (A/N it so cold in NYC right now.) I walked with Piper talking about random stuff. From a distance I saw Jason and Nico. I pointed to them. Piper nodded and walked towards them. She jumped into Jason's arms. They fell to the sandy floor. Me and Nico laughed. He was looking at me though. I blushed. He saw me watching him and his face turned red.

"Let go to the water!" Piper said, picking herself up from the sand.(A/N pretend there's a beach in CHB.)

" Yeah letsa go." We walked towards Percy and Annabeth who had their feet in the water. I put a finger towards my lips. I crept up to Annabeth. She still hadn't noticed us, so I pushed her. She fell into the water and came up splattering."You!" She yelled as she pulled me down with her. We both came back up laughing. We enjoyed the beach, the water, the food. Other campers played around us.

When the sky began to darken, we headed toward the dry beach. The Hephaestus cabin had made fireworks. I watched them, my head on my boyfriend's shoulder. I looked into Nico's dark brown, almost black eyes. I kissed him and yes, there were fireworks.


End file.
